


The Epitome of Extraordinary

by pocketpointguard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Furi's so sweet it LITERALLY HURTS, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Mayu's the worlds grumpiest cat, Pining, Reo's the prettiest cat in the world, copious amounts of sugary sweet fluff, this is ridiculous I'm ridiculous this ship is ridiculous please read for more ridiculous crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketpointguard/pseuds/pocketpointguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi supposes that this is the best thing Chihiro has ever done for him, hands (er? paws?)down.</p><p>(Or that one fic where Akashi and Furihata meet because of their equally eccentric cats and the cats get more action then the two guys will ever get.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first impression is always the most important

**Author's Note:**

> ??? another fic? nice
> 
> this'll most likely be about 5 or 6 chapters long tbh pretty light hearted with these idiot nerd shits falling in love.
> 
> aka that one super self indulgent akafuri fic ft. cats, winter and pining liTERALLY WHAT ELSE WOULD U NEED IN A FIC TBH and gah I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT i promise the next chapter will be longer

"If you don't mind me asking," Akashi asks the brunet seated next to him in the waiting room. "Why on earth are you sitting in a veterinarians clinic at 3:00 am in the morning?"

Furihata stops rubbing Reo's fur with his wet wipe and laughs nervously.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." Furihata says and holds Reo closer to his chest. Reo meows and scratches at his chest and Furihata shushes him.

"Well, you might not believe me if I tell you my story." Akashi says, his lips turning up at the corners ever so slightly.

Furihata scratches Reo's ears and watches him roll around in his lap.

"Try me," Furihata says with a soft smile. "My night...hasn't exactly been normal." He confides to the man and watches his smile grow just a little bit more.

"Neither has mine," The red haired man says and shakes his head. "I suppose it all started when Chihiro," the man gestured to the lump of gray fur in his lap, "knocked my bookshelf over."

 _"That's a cat?"_ Furihata exclaims, rather loudly and immediately covers his mouth. The man's laughing though, shaking his head as he snorts.

"Yes, Chihiro gets that a lot." Akashi grabs his cat, secures his arms around his torso and pulls him up so Furihata's eye to eye with the scowling feline. "Chihiro, say hello." He instructs and the cat gives Furihata a bored look. Reo licks his paws and Furihata _swears_ he saw his cat wink at Chihiro.

"Where was I?" Akashi wonders out loud and nods. "I was in my study, trying to focus on an email when I heard a _horrific_ crash." The man brushes an invisible piece of lint off of the sleeve of his expensive looking jacket.

Furihata bites his lip to keep from laughing at the mans dramatic story telling. The man had a very beautiful face. He was all high cheekbones and pale skin and sharp eyes. Furihata could feel his cheeks heat up and he looked away hastily .

"I found the strangest thing on the floor. Apparently, Chihiro had jumped onto my bookshelf in an attempt to grab one of my books, and I assume one thing lead to another and he'd brought the whole shelf down onto him."

The man holds up one of Chihiro's paws, showing off the thick bandage wrapped around it. He waves it up and down and Chihiro gives him an annoyed look. Reo meows again and moves forward to touch Chihiro's injured paw and retreats when Chihiro glares at him.

 _"Your cat brought down a freaking shelf?"_ Furihata asks, incredulously. "N-not to be rude or anything of course but...what kind of cat is he?"

"An asshole one." Akashi says proudly and Chihiro scowls as Furihata laughs softly.

"Truth be told, I'm not exactly sure what kind of cat he is exactly. A domestic short hair maybe? My cousins boyfriend rescued him from a fire and since they already have a dog they assumed the best solution to their problem would be forcing this mangy cat onto me."

"Maybe the cat suffered from the fire and that's why he hates everything?" Furihata suggests. "He was probably a great pet before the fire."

The man smiles at him.

"Are you always this optimistic?"

Furihata's not sure if he's joking or not so he settles on a quick nod. There's a pause and then Furihata thrusts his hand towards the man.

"Furihata." He says. "I'm Furihata." He clarifies.

The man looks at his outstretched hand long enough to make Furihata squirm a bit until he grabs his hand and shakes it.

(Furihata notes he has a perfect handshake. Firm and quick. He doesn't squeeze too tight and even his hand is at the perfect temperature, not too warm not too cool. Even his fingers are perfect, all long and slim and the nails are perfectly manicured. Furihata desperately tries not to remember his sweaty palms and his fat- _fun sized_ , he corrects himself- thumbs.)

"Nice to meet you Furihata-Kun," He says pleasantly and Furihata can't keep the stupid smile off of his face as he hears the man say his name. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

"Who's this?" Akashi asks and scratches Reo under his chin. Reo all but leaps into the mans arms, shoving Chihiro away so Akashi can keep tickling his sensitive chin.

Furihata suddenly realizes he hadn't introduced his cat to him and feels awful because he's made it a habit to tell everyone from his buildings manager to the sour faced teenager at the local convenience store about his cat.

"Reo." Furihata introduces his cat to the man and pulls his cat back into his lap. "Reo this is Akashi-san, Akashi-san, this is Reo. Reo, shake his hand."

Reo blinks at Akashi and mewls sweetly and slowly extends his paw and Akashi holds it for a second before giving Furihata an astonished look.

"That's...amazing!" Akashi says and Furihata can make out a little glimmer in his eyes which are strangely enough, as red as the mans hair.

 _Did I just befriend Satan?_ Furihata thinks, crazily.

"Do you think you could perhaps teach me that trick?" Akashi asks, and it sounds more like an order then a question.

 _It's not even a cool trick,_ Furihata thinks. He has so many more and the man is impressed by the simple handshake thing? _That's ridiculous,_ Furihata thinks, laughing silently. The guy would probably piss himself from excitement if he ever saw Reo flushing a toilet.

Furihata's saved from answering his question as Izuki bursts through the double doors at the end of the hallway with a huge grin.

"Oh!" Izuki says cheerfully. "You guys are still here!"

Akashi rises to his feet and clutches Chihiro to his chest, accepting the roll of bandages from Izuki's hand.

"I suppose I should be going now." He says and he sounds a bit apologetic. "Do you mind giving me your cell number? I was serious about learning the trick. Besides, I'm a bit interested in finding out what happened to your cat."

Furihata can practically feel Reo glaring at him.

 _Take the darn number, Kouki,_ Reo's narrowed eyes say.

 _Shut up, you're a freaking cat! I'm not listening to you,_ Furihata's scrunched up eyebrows shoot back.

Reo could be a pretty scarily convincing cat at times though, if the huge scratch post in Furihata's room had any say in this, so Furihata ended up giving the guy his number anyways.

"Have a good day, Furihata-kun." Akashi says and is out of the door before Furihata can comment on the honorific change.

"You too." Furihata murmurs awkwardly and he swears he can hear Reo giggle. He turns around and Izuki's wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Furihata grumbles as he shoves past Izuki, into his cluttered office. Izuki laughs loudly and pokes Furihata's cheek.

"I didn't say anything." He says with a shit eating grin and Furihata groans because he's bracing himself for an onslaught of awful cat puns.

"You were going to." Furihata reasons and Izuki laughs again (which means he was _absolutely motherfucking_ correct) as he takes Reo from Furihata's arms.

"So what happened to him this time?" Izuki coos to Reo and massages his belly.

"He drenched himself in cologne trying to impress that other street cat he has a crush on. Again." Furihata informs his friend who starts laughing again.

 _"I swear to God, Furi,_ your cat is getting more action then you are."


	2. Cool Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the park is a great place to develop some budding romances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry OMG
> 
> I forgot this story existed
> 
> But you guys seemed to like this story so this chapter is just a little "hey guys I'm alive." So I'll be continuing this fic and most of the chapters will be longer than this one!
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy!

Reo sauntered over to the garbage can in the middle of the park and nudged the black tail poking out from around the can.

Furihata had gotten distracted by a phone call from Akashi and had dropped Reo from his surprised he was. Reo had glared at him from his spot on the grass before leaving his dumb smitten human to deal with his crush.

"What the hell?" Hanamiya sneered, claws ready to scratch Reo's perfect furr. Reo sighed and rubbed up against Hanamiya purring quietly.

"Hey Mako-chan!"

Hanamiya hissed and pawed at the garbage can.

"You think I can tip this over? I want my shit human to find me picking through the garbage and have to pick me up with all this crap on me."

Reo shook his head at his strange friend.

"Guess what? I met this super cute guy~"

"Are you crushing on another human?"

"No!!! This ones a cat! And he's so cute! I mean he tried to be grumpy around me but he totally likes me back, he was all over me at the vets last weekend. And his human was the most adorable thing ever, and my human likes him! We can totally double date!"

Hanamiya looked at him with mild disgust.

"I think you should-"

" _HANAMIYA_! GET BACK HERE!"

Hanamiya's fur stood up as he bolted from the garbage can, his human chasing him towards the fountains. Reo giggled and waved at his friends retreating form with a soft paw. He saw a blur of white from the corner of his eye and immediately twirled around.

"Oh hey there!" Reo meowed and settled next to the disgruntled white haired cat.

"Chihiro right?"

"Yeah...hey."

"Hi there! How's your paw? Still bandaged? I hope you're doing fine! Oh is that your owner? He has a nice phone! Heh isn't it funny that he's on he phone with my human even though they're in the same park! We should go tell him that!"

The cat looked bored and dragged his tongue against his bandaged paw before curling up in a ball and glaring at Reo with his exposed eye.

"Do you ever shut up?" He meowed lazily and Reo frowned and nudged him awake, bumping his nose against Chihiro's whiskers.

"C'mon our humans are destined for each other! Let's go make this a thing!"

Reo trotted towards Akashi and rubbed his tail against Akashi's legs. He purred loudly and Akashi looked down, obviously startled.

Akashi looked at his phone, Reo could hear Furihata babbling on the other end, and then looked at Reo and seemed to make the connection. He lightly slapped his forehead before allowing Reo to lead him to Furihata.

Chihiro followed them to see what all the fuss was about and smirked a little as Reo brought them to the bench where Furihata was sitting.

Furihata looked down and scratched Reo's chin absentmindedly before looking up slowly and locking eyes with Akashi. Furihata's mouth gaped as Akashi smiled down at him and ended the call before sitting down next to Furihata and promptly picking up the conversation where they left it off.

Furihata's cheeks are flushed with pleasure as Akashi casually rests his hand on Furihata's arm.

"Aren't they adorable?" Reo cooed and Chihiro rolled his eyes and flopped back down, his paws brushing Reo's as he curled up into a ball once more.

Reo looked down and smiled at their touching paws and knelt down next to Chihiro and watched his human smile softly at something Akashi had just said.

"I'm gonna get them together if it's the last thing I do." Reo declared an Chihiro looked at him.

" _Seriously_?"

Reo nodded and bumped his chin on the top of Chihiro's head making him scowl softly.

"Well Akashi's pretty lonely...and when he's lonely he tries to get me to do human/cat trust exercises...yeah I guess I'll help you. Not really. I mean maybe. I'll see."

Reo took that as a yes and grinned, mewling happily.

Now time to get Akashi and Furihata to realize how perfect they were for each other.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Netflix and no chill happens yet, the chapter title is a lie.

"Chihiro!" Akashi called. "Chihiro where are you?!?"

Chihiro hissed from under Akashi's queen and curled himself in an even smaller ball, trying to hide behind a shoe box. He heard foot steps and scooted away when he saw Akashi peering at him under the bed.

Akashi shook the shoe lace tantalizing in front of Chihiro and he was very conflicted.

"Come out Chihiro." Akashi coaxed him. "We're gonna go see Kouki and you'll get to see Reo! Don't you love Reo?"

Chihiro's eyes followed the way the shoe lace shook from side to side. _Must. Not. Take. The. Bait._

 _Fuck it_ , Chihiro thought and leaped towards the shoelace. Akashi pulled it away at the last second and grabbed Chihiro tightly.

"Got you." He murmured and picked him up easily. Chihiro hissed again and half heatedly scratched Akashi's shoulder as they made their way to the bathroom.

Chihiro tried to wriggle away but Akashi had an iron grip on him as he turned on the tap and wet a towel with one hand, the other firmly grasping Chihiro.

"You want to look good for Reo don't you?"

 _Fuck no_ , Chihiro thought and made one last dash towards the door. He broke free of Akashi's grip and limped to the door before being caught by Akashi once more and having the door slammed shut in his face.

"Here let me just wash your face..." Akashi pet Chihiro's cheeks and ears with the damp towel before running his back and stomach with it and finally rubbing it on his tail before nodding in satisfaction. Chihiro shivered and tried to look bored as Akashi poured some nice smelling soap on his towel and smear it over Chihiro's fur. Chihiro's okay with being pampered occasionally and he's definitely not complaining as Akashi washed him once more and dried him with his blow dryer and he purred contentedly as Akashi finished up and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and settled him on the bed while he rummaged through his drawers.

Chihiro was more than happy to just lie in the towel, happily swaddled in the fluff, and purr softly in the cold room but then he remembered that he had to go out and actually socialize and suddenly he was all grumpy again. Although seeing Reo again would be nice. He was very pretty. But he talked a lot...Chihiro was very conflicted.

Akashi closed the door and spun around and showed Chihiro the little bow tie in his hand and Chihiro just noped so hard and tried to run but the towel held him down and Akashi managed to fasten the bow tie on Chihiro and looked proud of him.

"Look how handsome you look. Reo's gonna be all over you. And see, we match!"

Akashi showed off his matching bow tie and if Chihiro could communicate to his human he would say:

"You look like a _mother fucking_ nerd."

Chihiro tried to meow his complaints but Akashi seemed to think that he enjoyed the bow tie for some reason and picked Chihiro up and tucked him under his arm and they headed down the stairs.

"Wasn't it sweet of Kouki to invite us to a movie night with his friend? Well he invited me first but then he said you could come along too because he said that Reo really liked you. Isn't that cute? Apparently he showed Reo a picture of you that I sent him and Reo just went crazy and wouldn't let go of the phone."

Chihiro glared at Akashi.

 _Why the fuck are you sending him pictures of me?_ Chihiro would've said if he could do he settled on nibbling at Akashi's collar, trying to rip the fabric.

Akashi picked up his phone and texted Furihata to inform him that him and Chihiro were on the way and pulled Chihiro away from his collar, too happy to even scold him as he pulled his jacket on and headed out the door, his annoyed cat tucked safely in his arms.

~

Furihata tucked his legs underneath him and smiled at his friend.

"I don't get why you're scared of cats. You have two _massive_  dogs!"

Izuki grinned and leaned down and scratched Shouichi's ear making his tongue loll out as he leans into Izuki's touch.

"Hey my dogs don't go around humping every attractive thing they see! Oh wait...they do that..."

Furihata snickered and ran his hand down Reo's back, trying to calm down his restless cat. His cat had spent hours trying to find the perfect head gear to wear. After trying on a tiara and a snap back (Izuki had shrieked " _caT BACK! SNAP CAT_!!! And Furihata had immediately removed the hat) Reo had settled on a simple bow to impress his crush with.

"I'm not scared of cats I just don't like them. And I have a reason not to! I had a boyfriend who told me that my moans in bed sounded like a crying kitten...I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but now I dislike cats. I strongly prefer dogs." Izuki punctured the statement with a kiss to the top of Teppei's furry head. The dog wagged his tail happily as his owner hugged him close.

Furihata and Izuki shared a laugh as Shouichi padded over to Reo and poked him with his nose.

"What's up with you~?"

Reo sighed and collapsed in Furihata's lap, looking upset.

"Chihiro's late!"

Shouichi looked confused and pawed at Reo.

"Who's Chihiro?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, he's Kouki's crushes cat and he's so handsome." Reo looked so love struck.

Shouichi nodded. "I know how you feel. There was this kitten at the park last week and he looked adorably pissed off but he was being dragged away by his human before I even talked to him."

Reo gave him a weird look as Teppei curled up next to Izuki, licking his cheek sloppily making his owner laugh.

"Wait did he have these blotches above his eyes? Really dark and thick? And was he small but angry?"

Shouichi nodded and Reo giggled.

"You're talking about Makoto, you know now that I think about it you guys would be a pretty perfect couple."

Shouichi smirked a little and curled up at Izuki's feet.

Reo was about to whine and paw at Furihata's chest again when someone knocked on the door and Furihata jumped up off the couch and Reo fell with a startled squeak onto the floor. Reo recovered quickly though and after making sure his bow was secured he ran after Furihata, Shouichi watching in amusement.

Furihata opened the door and him and Akashi embraced rather awkwardly at first before Furihata seemed to gain a bit of confidence and squeezed Akashi a little closer to him, making all the awkward disappear. They let each other go and Chihiro who had been squished in the hug slipped down to the floor and limped over to Reo.

"...hey..."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Reo meowed angrily and Chihiro didn't say anything because he was too busy staring at something behind Reo.

"What? What're you looking at?" Reo demanded and Chihiro limped towards Izuki with an awestruck look on his face.

"Hey there." Izuki cooed as he picked Chihiro up and examined his bandaged paw. "What happened to you?"

Chihiro meowed at him and batted at his cheek lightly with his injured paw making Izuki ' _awwww_ ' out loud.

Reo, Teppei and Shouichi were all pushed to the side as Izuki cuddled with a happy looking Chihiro on the couch. Akashi and Furihata were still chatting and giggling like two idiots in love.

And as the two dogs and the cat were pushed away the three began to scheme....


End file.
